Zombie
A zombie is a human corpse reanimated by the power of one of the Ancients. Zombies are aligned to a specific Ancient and this affects their appearance and abilities. Zombies of a conflicting alignment will fight each other. The player can use this to their advantage to sneak by unharmed, mentally stable, and mildly amused. Zombies are the only enemy that can stand back up and continue fighting after being initially downed and made vulnerable to a finishing attack. For this reason, it is best to finish off all zombies or to keep an eye on them until they dissolve just to be safe. Zombies that are set on fire will not stand back up. Ulyaoth Zombies Ulyaoth Zombies are blue and leathery. After taking some damage, they will begin to 'charge', signified by throwing their arms wide, their heads back, a low constant moan, and a growing sphere of blue energy in their chests. This glow will spark to any other Ulyaoth zombies in the area, causing them to charge as well. When finished, the zombies explode in a pulse of blue energy, damage the protagonist's magickal energy and health, the more zombies charged, the bigger and stronger the explosion. This process can be halted immediately by decapitation. In Maximillian Roivas' autopsy journal, on the section for the Ulyaoth Zombie, this attack of theirs is called "singing". According to the autopsy journal, they originated from the corpses of people who drowned. autopsy journal Notes - Severing the head will prevent it from singing. - Accumulation of gas in the abdomen resulting from decomposition is a serious threat. Watch out for explosions! Maximillian's Report: "Rotted from within. Worried apart by the ravening fish and parasitic foetor of their sunken graves...these drowned zombies emerged, spilling their festing entrails and slopping fluids with each pain ridden step...Each step hoping to bring an end to their pain by spreading it to others." Xel'lotath Zombies Xel'lotath Zombies are greenish and partly covered in wrappings, which make them susceptible to fire. They are able to grow "phantom limbs" if their body parts are removed, allowing them to directly attack a player's sanity, but not drain health like they normally would with their limbs. Cutting off one's head most times results in death anyway, so if a Xel'lotath zombie still manages to survive a decapitation, cutting off the arms should be the next order of business. If their torso is still intact when downed and a finishing move isn't performed on them, they will always get back up, so try to use a finishing move on them as quickly as possible once they are downed. According to Maximillian Roivas, the Xel'lotath Zombies are "coerced" into existence by what Maximillian refers to as "a cacophony of voices". The voices apparently violate every corner of their minds. This essentially means that all Xel'lotath Zombies are psychologically tortured into being, making Xel'lotath's method of creating Zombies much more heinous and sinister than the others Ancients. autopsy journal Notes - Limbs regrow as "phantom entities" when severed, causing deep rooted insanity in the observers. - The wrappings of the mummy are highly combustible, and catch fire easily. Maximillian's Report: "Neither the embalming salve of their wrappings, nor the numbness of death, could override the dominating madness that is Xel'lotath. Controlled...prodded into an existance by an incessant cacophony of voices, penetrating every level of their psyches, these corpses are coerced into life...Ambling...Moaning...SHRIEKING! Chattur'gha Zombies Chattur'gha Zombies are red, muscular, and more resistant to damage. They are also able to regrow body parts if given enough time. If decapitated, Chattur'gha zombies will go berserk, swinging quickly and in rapid succession while hobbling around at a much faster pace. This fevered state will remain for a few seconds even after the zombie has finished growing a new head. Still, cutting off the head first then chopping off the arms and hacking away at the torso is the most common method of bringing them down. autopsy journal Notes - Firm musculatures means a resilient organism. These things can take more damage than others. - Limbs regrow unless the creature itself is destroyed. Maximillian's Report: "These wretched creatures, these flayed corpses! Wandering, decrepit soulless vessels, content only to gnaw on human meat, to spill human blood...Even...even headless, their hate for the living grew in propensity...flailing maniacally in their blood lust...killing anything close!" Mantorok Zombies Mantorok Zombies are black and maroon, and the only creature directly identified as being aligned to Mantorok. They are, however, relatively weak among zombies, appearing thin and frail compared to the others and having no remarkable abilities. They are also dessicated, and therefore flammable. Why Mantorok zombies are hostile to the protagonists, given that Mantorok is as much in favor as stopping the ancients as they are, is not known. This is probably due to the Binding of Mantorok weakening his hold over his own minions. Mantorok zombies are not summonable creatures. autopsy journal Notes - A living human corpse, it has no special attributes or weaknesses - It it very weak - composed of dried sinus and skin. Maximillian's Report: "Corpses! Lumbering, rotting cadavers! What contrivance could have wrought this...this...this abomination?!?! Diseased science...?? Blasphemous occult rituals? How can something so...so dead, yet be so alive?!?! And hungry..! They lust for flesh...Human flesh...and feast upon all the sweetbreads a man has to offer!!" Vampire victims These zombies don't have any direct alignment to any Ancient, but are the result of the Vampire feeding on the servants in Edward Roivas' chapter. They possessed gray skin and blackened, cracked skin around the eyes. Unlike other zombies, however, they do not sap the player of their Sanity Meter, making them the only zombie enemies to not do so, and the only undead creature to not at the very least be able to do so from the start (the only other being Pious Augustus during the first phase of his boss fight). Overall, their movements are similar to bonethief-possessed characters. Behaviour All zombies will shamble towards their enemies and attack either with a wildly swung arm, or by grabbing hold of their opponent and attempting to gnaw on them. Though the gnaw attack is typically used when a zombie is behind a player, it can still be initiated when a zombie is approaching a character from the front. Breaking free of the gnaw attack will knock down the attacking zombie along with any other zombies who are nearby. Regardless of their alignment, Zombies will have their eyes glow and drain the characters of their sanity, making them among the few enemies to constantly drain characters of their sanity (the other being the Gatekeeper). Method to Kill Zombies move slowly, and so are easy to take out. Some methods work better on differently aligned zombies, however. *'Decapitation:' Chattur'gha-aligned zombies will walk around randomly, attacking at intervals with much greater ferocity. Mantorok and Ulyaoth-aligned zombies will stand still and attack directly forward at intervals, sometimes turning. Xel'lotath-aligned zombies will generate a phantom head and be mostly unaffected, although cutting off their head most times results in the death of the zombie anyway. *Burning: Mantorok and Xel'lotath-aligned zombies are vulnerable to a well swung torch and will immediately catch fire and be knocked to the ground or run around uselessly before collapsing. A finishing move may still be performed on an enemy while they are in this state, but you must switch to a weapon that is capable of performing a finishing move (i.e. anything that isn't the torch or your bare hands.) Note that hitting a Chattur'gha or Ulyaoth-aligned zombie with the torch, while not resulting in instant death, still has the effect of temporary stun if using the untargeted swing, so that you may evade them and switch to a better weapon. Trivia *Unlike horrors and other enemies, zombies do not appear to be able to cast magick. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Undead characters